Taking Control
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: A little one-shot I knocked together out of pure bordeom as inspiration for my other stories is refusing to come to me. Anyway, House/OC who also happens to be Wilson's younger sister. Better then it sounds.


_**I hope you enjoy this story and laugh because I laughed while reading it. **_

___**Please review too! x x x Love you all**_

* * *

><p>I skipped up the hundreds of stairs until I got to the office, otherwise known as ' Luna's personal living hell'. I did the same thing every morning but you know. Anyway, sat at the huge conference table was Chase, Foreman and Cameron... otherwise known as British guy with great hair ( Even though he's from Australia ), our own personal moral compass ( Pain in the ass if you ask me ) and finally, foreman. Strange how he didn't a nice name but you know. Then there was me, Luna or Loony as House loved to call me but when he did, I usually bit his balls off. Oh yeah, Luna Wilson was not afraid of the devil's grandfather unlike my brother who practically kissed his crippled ass. However, House's bite wasn't as bad as his bark if you didn't show pity towards him. Luckily, he never had to worry about that with me. Why would I pity him? The lucky bastard was always fucking dosed up so he didn't exactly <em>feel <em>it did he?

I perched myself on the table, my legs dangling over the side as I kicked them slightly while laughing quietly to myself. Foreman raised an eyebrow at this, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. You see, James said they shouldn't laugh at me because it would encourage my 'rebellious' behaviour. He makes me sound like some teenager whose smoking pot to prove a point to their parents... although come to mention it, I couldn't remember a lot of medical school because of that.

" Loony looks very happy this morning. Get laid?" I looked around quickly and managed to spot a pair of scissors laid carelessly beside me. Casually, I place my hand over them so I didn't alert any of the doctor's around me.

" ha ha ha . You're sharp today but I'm sharper!" I yelled, throwing them at him. Sadly, my aim was off and instead of them hitting him like I had planned, they skimmed his head and hit the dart board behind him instead. Who ever though about putting to protect the glass door was a smart cookie. Probably my kiss ass brother because it definitely wasn't my kick ass boss.

" Bullseye!" I yelled, giving a fist pump of victory while laughing my ass off at Foreman's eyes. They were so wide and frightened, sort of like a deer in the headlights.

" Who put crabs down her pants this morning?" House asked when he limped into the office. Smirking, I couldn't help but think about what happened this morning but quickly got my expression back under control. The team could never know.

" You're just jealous House because I wouldn't let you get close enough to give me your crabs" I snapped back but keeping my tone light and playful. Judging by the small glint in his eyes, he knew my intentions.

" mmm, let me see. I don't think you were saying that last night Lu but I couldn't here anything over you yelling my name. You're a hell cat in bed baby" he claimed, smirking. Glancing around the room, I could see that the other's thought we were just arguing in a fun way as none of them showed signs of them twigging onto our secret. Couldn't have James finding out could I? Giving him a purr, I walked towards him then dragged my finger down his chest before shoving him back against the glass wall of the conference room. Our bodies were pressed together and I could feel the effect I had on him but I forced myself to keep calm in front of our colleagues but when I saw his eyes, I knew he wouldn't forget it. With a wink, I moved back to perch on the table once more.

" Didn't your mother teach you and Wilson that putting your ass on other people's property is rude?" Greg snapped, taking a seat at the head of the table while Cameron moved to get him a cup of coffee. God, he had her right where he wanted her and she couldn't even see it. How desperate was she for his attention?

" Nope... If I didn't put my ass on other people's property, I'm pretty sure that I'd still be a virgin House." Leaning back, he flashed me an approving smile.

" Nice to know that just because you're related to Wilson, you're not some ass kisser like he is".

" Moi? Kissing ass? No and the only ass he kisses around her is mine. Get your own ass kisser, I'm sure Cameron would happily do it for you". At that moment, Cameron went bright red as blood rushed to her cheeks while she sank down in her chair. I giggled and moved to sit on Chase's lap, just to annoy the boss.

" Good morning" I said brightly, moving forward to kiss the corner of his mouth while keeping eye contact with Greg the whole time. I watched as his eyes narrowed at me, the corners off his mouth pulling down into a frown. Oh, I loved playing ' bait the bastard'. Usually, I won but I knew that I'd pay for it when we were alone. I always did.

" Morning to you too Luna.." Robert murmured, obviously confused. Bless his little cotton socks.

" Urgh! We are aware that there is a guy dying while you two are 'making out'. If this isn't going to get graphic in a couple of minutes, Stop it" He growled, glaring at us both. I stuck my tongue out at my boss which not many people had the guts to do when it came to Dr Gregory House.

Pulling himself up from his chair, he moved over to the whiteboard but not before yanking me from the table and delivering a hearty whack to my ass with his cane. Gasping at the sensation, I almost moaned but caught myself when I saw the wide eyes of Cameron staring at me.

" Anyway, we have a case to sort out. A fat man is dying and I need possibilities people, go!" he muttered, rubbing my now sore bottom when we were beside the whiteboard so no one could see. With a sigh, I began the little idea bouncing thing I know he wanted.

" How about his man boobs? Could be suffocating him so the lack of oxygen going to his lungs could cause the constant dizziness plus, it would damage the heart too".

" Tried that already but I can't tell what is fat and what are said man boobs so I don't know if they're cutting off his oxygen supply. 10 points non the less".

" He's just fat?" Chase asked, carefully moving me off of his lap. Rolling my eyes, I gave his hair a quick ruffle with a small smile.

" Aww, little Robbie had an observation... about time" I teased. He huffed at my words but otherwise, remained silent. Good, it took ages to train all the guys on the team, my brother included so it's nice to know that my hard work didn't go amiss.

" Heart attack?" Cameron asked hesitantly.

" For gods sake Ali, be a little confident will you? If you don't trust yourself, how can you expect little Housey here to bang you? Lord, I can just imagine the situation now. ' Tell me what you want Cameron'. ' erm.. you.. to... erm... bang.. me?' not sexy at all in my opinion". Tutting, I shook my head at her

" She's a got a point". Smiling, I decided to show her my technique when it came to training the head man. Walking over to him, I could feel her eyes on me so I knew that I had her full attention.

" Watch and learn... House, heel" I ordered with a wink. Understanding what I meant, he leant on his cane with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, panting like some dog.

" Now.. beg".

" Please Lu..". Laughing slightly, I pulled a couple of vicodins out of my breast pocket and threw them in the air. As always, he managed to catch them in his mouth and swallowed them dry which would make me gag but oh well. I couldn't throw him some water could I? Unless he wanted me to get more drenched them I already was... if you get what I mean.

" See? It's all about control. We all know that in this fucked up show, I'm the puppet master but I just allow Greg here to think it's him. It makes him feel like he had some purpose. Doesn't it?"

" Yes _mistress_".

Afterwards, we all just sat around and batted ideas back and forth until we came up with two reasonable guesses as to why this man was dying. If you asked me, it was because he weighed the same as the baby grand piano in House's apartment but you know. They just didn't believe me.

" Right. Cameron, go pump the guy full of steroids so we can see how he reacts. Foreman, take Chase and begin strimming the fat off of him. We should be able to see if it's that crushing his lungs". They all nodded and left us both alone in the office. I turned my chair so I could face him but before I could blink, he had me pinned against the table, one hand holding both of my wrists above my head while the other squeezed my hip.

" Let's see whose in control now, shall we?" He whispered, his voice deep and huskier then usual. God, did he know what that voice did to me? He forced his mouth on top of mine before roughly shoving his tongue into my mouth. Not like I cared, I loved it when he was rough and took control of me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review x x x <strong>_


End file.
